The present invention relates to gas fuel heaters. In particular, the present invention relates to a gas fuel heater providing both heat and light and having a compact reflector.
Conventional radiant gas fuel heaters provide heat by burning fuel such as propane or butane. An example of such a radiant heater is the 5045 Radiant Heater available from the Coleman Corporation.
Conventional gas fuel heater designs include a refillable and/or possibly a removable fuel storage tank, a fuel delivery apparatus, and a gas ring or burner plate for burning the gas. The fuel delivery apparatus provides an air/fuel mixture to the gas ring or burner plate, and may include a regulator and other equipment, such as an operator fuel flow controller. The regulator accepts fuel, such as gas, from a fuel source and provides a steady, controlled fuel stream of constant pressure as an output. The fuel source may be a removable, portable fuel storage tank, or may be a permanent supply line from another suitable fuel source.
The gas ring expels an air/fuel mixture in a ring shaped pattern, and the air/fuel mixture burns. A conical or cylindrical metal grid extends upwards from the area of the gas ring. As a result, the metal grid is heated, possibly to the point of glowing, and emits radiant heat, thereby providing radiant heat to objects (including people) nearby. In such a design a heat reflector typically sits above the metal grid, reflecting the heat provided by the grid downward and laterally. The heat reflector itself may be substantially heated and may emit radiant heat on its own. The portion of the heater holding the heated metal grid and heat reflector may be raised by a post to a height of, for example, six or seven feet above the ground, allowing heat to radiate downward and outward from a point above the level of users"" heads.
The heat reflector in such a design includes a metal disk having a curved or concave shape. Such reflectors may be set-up and shipped as one set-up unit. If the gas heater is shipped partially disassembled (with, for example, the reflector removed) such a heat reflector takes up a relatively large amount of space in the shipping carton. Such a heat reflector may be, for example, three feet in diameter.
Conventional gas fuel heaters do not provide light and thus when used in the evening must be accompanied by a separate lighting source if lighting is desired. Various types of lighting apparatus exist. For example, a conventional gas burning lantern provides light to a user by burning gas at a burner tube covered with a mantle. Fuel may be provided to the burner tube by a fuel delivery apparatus, similar to the fuel delivery apparatus of the gas heater described above. As fuel passes through the fuel delivery path it mixes with air. The air/fuel mixture flows to the burner tube and mantle. When ignited with a air/fuel mixture provided by the fuel delivery apparatus, the mantle emits a bright light. The mantle in such a lantern contains a light emitting element, which converts the heat from the flame into light. Examples of conventional gas burning lanterns include adjustable gas lanterns manufactured by The Coleman Company of Wichita, Kans. Other types of lighting apparatus are well knownxe2x80x94e.g., appliances that burn fuel such as kerosene, or which use electricity supplied by batteries or electric current from an electrical power outlet.
A lighting apparatus may include a clear covering, such as one or more glass panels, to shield a flame producing light from air currents, to direct exhaust gasses, or to prevent users from having access to burner components. It may be desirable to remove the covering to, for example, service or clean the lighting apparatus. In some lantern designs, such glass panels may not be removable, or may only be removable using tools.
The need for heaters and lighting apparatus is often co-extensive. Heat is often required at night. Often heat and light are required at the same time in places (such as back yards or patios) which may be inconvenient to heat via methods used indoors (e.g., central heat and electric light). However, the typical solution to such needs is to provide separate devicesxe2x80x94e.g., a separate heating unit and a separate lighting unit. The use of separate units presents inefficiencies and takes up substantial space.
It would be desirable to have a gas fuel heater which includes a heat reflector which, when not in use or when being shipped, is relatively compact. It would be desirable to have a unit which provides both heat and adequate light. It would be desirable to have such a unit where the heat and light providing portions operate the the same fuel or power supply. It would be desirable to have such a unit where the heat and light providing portions do not interfere with each other""s operation. It would be desirable to have a lighting unit having easy access to lighting components.
A heater according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention provides both radiant heat and light. The heater provides radiant heat via a heater assembly which includes a gas burner heating a screen; the screen in turn provides radiant heat. The heater also includes a light assembly which may provide light by, for example, burning gas fuel, or by other means such as electricity. The light assembly may include easily removable glass panels surrounding the light source. Each glass panel is preferably held on to the lighting assembly by tabs extending from the bottom of the glass panel and a thumbscrew connection attaching the glass panel to the top portion of the lighting assembly. Preferably, air for feeding lighting assembly combustion enters through openings near the bottom of the lighting assembly. Preferably, hot exhaust gasses generated by the lighting assembly escape through vents near the top of the lighting assembly, below the heating assembly. Preferably, the heater includes a heat reflector which may be removed and compacted or disassembled for storage.